Done With You - Poofless
by TheCrimsonMage
Summary: This was originally a oneshot about Preston's heartbreak then fluffiness but by popular request I shall be continuing and posting on here :]


I ran, ran and ran until my legs were screaming for me to stop. I ignored it and kept going, tripping a few times on tree roots. Tears blurred my vision and my knees stung from cuts and bruises where I tripped. Another sob escaped my lips as I thought of what happened. I almost ran into a tree, tripping again. I fell and my knees made contact with the hard ground again. I hissed in pain before hauling myself up again.

I kept running, eventually reaching the edge of the dense forest. More tears fell and I tried and failed to wipe them away. The pathway to my destination was sat in front of me. I slowed down some and trudged down the path, vision still blurry. I almost fell over a few times but managed to stay up despite my weakened and sore legs.

A cold wind blew over me and where my face was wet from tears was freezing. I held my arms close and started running again. Sprinting down the gravel path until I saw the blurry shape I was searching for. The bridge. I halted in front of it and wiped my eyes so I could see. The roaring waterfall behind the bridge filled my ears and I almost smiled at the familiar sound. This was my favorite place, my sanctuary I could retreat to, to be alone.

I approached the stone wall that only came up to my waist. I stared at the churning waters below and smiled bitterly. This was where I would end it, jump and never have to feel this pain again.

After 3 times, I was done. I couldn't handle it any longer. My brown bangs hung over my multicolored eyes as I gazed into the waters below. A few tears escaped my eyes and fell in, disappearing into the darkness.

He had broke my heart and I was done, first it was my girlfriend Sara, then it was my boyfriend Mat and now it was Mitch. They all had gone off, screwing someone else behind my back. Even after I told all of them of my past they still decided to break me further. I gazed down at my wrists, staring at the old scars. But now new ones covered the flesh, red and angry looking.

I grinned and grabbed my razor I always kept in my pocket. Might as well do it one last time, feel some relief. I slid it across my wrist and let the crimson liquid drip into the roaring river below. My eyes shined into the night as I grinned again. I bet I looked about crazy up here, leaning over a bridge, grinning madly as I slit my wrist open. But I didn't care as I made more cuts across my pale skin.

I sighed happily as more of my own blood ran down my arm, most falling into the water while the rest went up my arm, staining my sleeves. When I got a little lightheaded I put the razor back in my pocket. I stared at the lines again, still grinning before heaving myself onto the wall. I recalled what happened again and my grin faltered slightly.

_~Flashback~_

_I was returning home from the store, whistling gleefully. I had bought Mitch a golden chain for his dogtag as his old metal one was rusty and breaking. It was expensive but I was pretty wealthy for my age and would get anything for him. I opened the door to our shared house expecting to surprise him. I had left work early to give it to him. _

_But he wasn't in the living room like he usually was. I shrugged it off, maybe he was just recording now or went to the bathroom. I grabbed the box out of the plastic bag and walked upstairs. I didn't hear any talking so I assumed he wasn't recording. I checked the bathroom, nothing, his room, nothing, my room, nothing._

_Finally I reached the last room, the guest room. I was about to open the door when I heard a loud moan that sounded like a girl's. My eyes widened and I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. __**'No, not again.'**_

_I cracked the door open and peeked in. My heart dropped and tears pricked my eyes. I slammed the door open and two heads snapped in my direction. Mitch was on top of some girl, shirtless. His eyes widened fearfully and my head lowered, bangs casting an ominous shadow over my face. I raised my eyes to him and he flinched. I understood why, my lava colored eyes could scare anyone if looked at in a certain way._

_Mitch stayed frozen while the girl just looked at me confused. "Who's he Mitchy?" She asked. I growled slightly and her eyes widened. Tears steadily started streaming down my face as I sent a deadly glare at them. Mitch flinched again and slowly got off her, revealing her to only be in a lacy bra and underwear._

_"Mitch." My voice came out calmer than I expected but it seemed to make him look more afraid. "Care to explain? Wait, I guess it doesn't matter since I already know! Its pretty obvious!" I approached the bed and got close to his face. "We're over, you and your whore over here can have the house. I'm done with you, I'm done with trying and I'm done with everything." _

_I threw the box down and headed to the door, him leaping up and following me, yelling wait. I ran down the stairs and ripped open the door as the tears started again. "I hope your happy, you, her, and everyone else won't have to deal with me anymore." At that, I sprinted out the door and into the woods as he tried and failed to chase me, yelling, "Preston!"_

_~Flashback End~_

My happy grin was gone now but replaced with an insane one, stretching my mouth at an impossible length, my eyes wide as well. Good thing it was night by now and no one was around to stop me.

My only regret would be leaving my best friend Rob behind. He was always there after someone broke me, when I tried to end it before. But now he couldn't possibly know and I could finally do it. I stood on the stone wall and stood at the edge. "Finally." I whispered before jumping off.

I expected to feel some sort of rushing feeling or to have at least hit the water yet but nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked up. A hand was gripping my wrist and a face stared at me fearfully from where they leaned over, grasping my arm tightly. The person had tears running down their face, dripping on my wrist and mixing with the blood.

They heaved me up and hugged me tightly. "Don't ever do that! Please! I don't want to lose you." That voice...it was, Rob's? I pulled away, still emotionless. Rob's tear track covered face and fearful eyes stared at me. "Why?" He asked quietly.

Tears started falling down my face as well and I collapsed in his arms. "I-it h-happened again." I stuttered out as his eyes widened and he hugged me tight.

"That bastard!" He yelled and cradled me in his arms. I sobbed into his shirt as he held me. "I'm gonna kill him!" I looked up at him and wiped some tears away. His enraged eyes were looking at me and I nestled into his neck. I felt angry at him for catching me but relieved at the same time. Didn't I want to die? No, I wanted to stay here with Rob. The realization smacked me in the face and I gasped silently.

Rob gently picked me up bridal style and carried me to his care, which was parked next to the bridge. "H-how did you know?" I asked quietly, my face still buried in his neck. "Mitch called me saying you ran into the woods. I didn't question why, just drove to the only place I knew was near the woods that you went to." He explained while setting me in the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna take you to my house and clean you up, alright?" I nodded and clung onto his arm, which was resting in between the seats. We reached his house and he picked me up and carried me inside. He set me on his couch and ran into a bathroom. He returned with a first aid kit and started cleaning and bandaging my wrists. I was used to the sting so I didn't even wince as the liquid ran over my open wounds.

Yes, I've done this that many times.

After fixing up my arms he set the kit to the side and settled me in his lap. "You're too good for him anyway." He said, breaking the silence. I smiled slightly and nuzzled into his chest. I slowly started to drift off when I heard something. "I just wish I was good enough to have you." He whispered it and I guessed he thought I was already asleep.

I was shocked but then I felt a bubble of happiness enter me and my body moved on its own. I sat up and looked at him, him having a horrified look as he realized I'd heard what he said. "Pre-" I cut him off with a kiss. I didn't have control over my actions but I wasn't complaining. In fact, I was enjoying the way his smooth lips felt against mine. I leaned in more, this time having control over myself. I didn't pull away and Rob pressed back, gripping my waist.

I pulled away and stared at his shocked but happy eyes. "Does that mean?" He trailed off and I smiled. "Yes, yes it does. What I felt for anyone else is nothing compared to what I feel for you now. I finally realized this."

Rob grinned brightly and kissed me again. "I love you, so much. All those times someone would hurt you my heart would break a little. All those times you cried in my arms hurt me. But now I promise you'll never be hurt again." He whispered as he hugged me. I nuzzled into him again and sighed contently.

Rob's phone went off and he groaned as he slipped it out of his back pocket. "Yes?" He asked. I faintly heard talking from the phone but couldn't make out who it was or what they said. Rob's face became angry and he bit his lip, probably to keep from yelling. "Mitch." My eyes widened and I gripped onto his shirt. "He's fine and with me, no thanks to you." He said angrily. "Well then come here and say it!" He yelled, hanging up.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and he shook his head. He re-wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head under his chin.

After around 10 minutes of cuddling on the couch, the doorbell went off. Rob sighed and let go, me pouting. I heard some muttering and then the door closing. Two sets of footsteps approached the couch and I put on a monotone face.

Mitch's face appeared and he sat on a chair in front of me. "Preston, I-" I gave him a hard glare and he stopped momentarily. He swallowed and continued. "I'm sorry...I didn-" I sat up straight and stared at him, glaring holes into his face. "What? Didn't mean to fuck some girl you obviously know while I was gone?! Yeah, sure, things like that don't just happen without you knowing what you're doing! You obviously weren't drunk and you were obviously into it seeing as how you were on TOP of her!" I yelled loudly, Rob just watching from across the room.

Mitch had a look of fear and guiltiness on his face as he leaned back as I yelled. "I'm done with you Mitch, I actually have someone who cares about my feelings now, unlike you. Who after all I told you, STILL DID IT!" I got up and punched him in the face. Before I could do anything else, Rob pulled me back and restrained me. "Mitch, you should probably leave before I let him go."

A giant purple bruise was already forming on his face as he ran, stumbling, out the door. I slumped in his arms and hugged him. He set me back on the couch and cuddled me again. "I never knew you could hit so hard." He said with an amused yet awed tone. I chuckled faintly and practically lied down on him. "Yeah well..." I trailed off as my eyes drooped and I slumped on him. "I..." I passed out before I could finish my sentence.

I bet by the title you thought this was going to end badly, weren't you! Or not, you know, whatever...ANYWAY! Here have this, im not sure if its a oneshot or if im gonna do more, you can yell at me if you want more, I just wanted to get this idea out of my head XD


End file.
